Videospiele/Test
__NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__ Vorgestelltes Video Riot Gear Live Stream League of Legends Wiki Kommende Turniere März • Sniper Elite V2 (3/5) • Gears of War: Judgement (3/19) • Army of Two: Devil's Cartel (3/26) • BioShock Infinite (3/26) • The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (3/26) • Lost Planet 3 (3/31) • Metro: Last Light (TBA) April • ShootMania: Storm (4/10) • Dead Island: Riptide (4/23) • Star Trek (4/23) New DLC March • BioShock Infinite: Industrial Revolution (3/26) • Battlefield 3: Air Support (TBA) • Resident Evil 6: Siege (TBA) Great Shooter Gadget The 211-V Plasma Cutter, also referred to as the Plasma Cutter or simply the Cutter, is a hand-portable mineral cutter manufactured by Schofield Tools. The Plasma Cutter delivers a cohesive pulse-stream of 'bolt' of ionized plasma when fired. It is capable of firing bolts vertically and horizonally. Read More Umfrage Welches Spiel magst du lieber? DotA League of Legends Starcraft Tweets by @WikiaGames Dies ist eine Test-Seite für ein zukünftiges Turnier-Konzept und kann noch gehörig ausgebaut werden. Hier kann Text zum Turnier und generelle Infos zum Sponsor und/oder Wikia stehen. Community Column: How Dead Space Still Scares Me Characters in video games are changing. In fact, characters in fiction are changing, to provide more multi-faceted human beings with their own personalities, flaws, strengths and weaknesses. While some are content to simply play as a mute, faceless errand boy, or an unbelievable power fantasy, I'd like something more. I want real people with emotions that I can relate to. Read more... Past Community Columns: What I'm looking forward to with the next Generation of video games Top 5 things I'm looking forward to in Destiny Desiny; Bungie's Next Greatest Endeavor Top 11 Underrated Call of Duty Characters My Ideal Call of Duty Movie Cast The Events Leading up to Halo 4 and Their Role in Halo 5 How Hacking Created a Volatile Community Top 11 Call of Duty Campaign Missions of All Time 7 things I'd like to see in the next CoD campaign Featured Videos Suggest a Video File:Army of Two The Devil's Cartel Launch Trailer|Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel Launch Trailer File:Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 - Headshots Trailer|Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 - Headshots Trailer File:Fuse - Meet Overstrike 9 Jacob Kimble|Fuse - Meet Jacob Kimble Shooter News Submit Your News Warface Interview with Cryteck CEO Cevat Yerli From JAlbor on warface.wikia.com JAlbor Says: Crytek recently previewed Warface, their upcoming free-to-play shooter. With a solid mix of co-op and multiplayer class-based combat, Warface aims to redefine "free-to-play" as a high-quality AAA experience. Improving Dead Space 3 From The Milkman on Dead Space Wiki TheMilkman Says: With the power of patching, there are plenty of ways Visceral can make this amazing thrill ride twice as good. So without further ado, here are my quick fixes for Dead Space 3. Dead Space 3: The Good, The Bade, The Horrifying From The Milkman on Dead Space Wiki The Milkman Says: Dead Space 3 is an interesting beast of the game... It's certainly multi-faceted, so I wanted to cover as much I can, both the good and the bad. The Dark Side of Dead Space From The Milkman on deadspace.wikia.com The Milkman Says: Here, I wanted to play devil's advocate and explore some of the missteps Visceral and EA may have made with their most recent instalment into the franchise. Top 11 Call of Duty Campaign Missions From Damac on callofduty.wikia.com Damac Says: It's no secret that Call of Duty has some pretty rad campaigns. Whether you want to rip apart some Nazis in World War II, stop a Russian Doomsday plan in the Cold War, or fight a cyber threat in the future, Call of Duty seems to have you covered. Dissecting the Dead Space 3 Demo From The Milkman on deadspace.wikia.com The Milkman Says: I've finally played the demo to Dead Space 3, so I thought I'd share my thoughts on it. Before dissecting the demo, I think it's important to understand just what kind of franchise Dead Space is... 7 Things I'd like to see in the next CoD Campaign From N7 on callofduty.wikia.com N7 Says: It is highly likely that the next Call of Duty game will be another Modern Warfare game. As a fan of the Modern Warfare campaigns, here are the things I'd like to see...